Todo por ti
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Ben y Gwen han mantenido su relación oculta durante tres años. Ahora, una serie de eventos obligará a Ben a finalmente admitir frente a todos los sentimientos hacia su prima... ¿Será acaso demasiado tarde? Bgwen. Ben 10.000. Mal Summary, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no son de mi autoridad. (si lo fuera, la mayoría de la serie seria un triangulo amoroso entre Ben, Kevin y Gwen)**_

* * *

Capitulo I

"Discusiones recurrentes"

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, y cada vez eran menos las personas que vagaban las calles. El ambiente estaba mucho más calmo y Gwen sentía que finamente podría relajarse luego de un día agitado. Subía las escaleras mientras pensaba en las vivencias de hace tan sólo unas horas, haber traído a su dimensión a las versiones de diez años de ella y su primo. El ver cómo peleaban entre ellos, le había traído recuerdos. Ben, llevándole la contraía con sus impulsos de actos heroicos que muchas veces ni siquiera analizaba bien. Y ella, con su (en ese entonces) personalidad gruñona y con toques de "sabelotodo". Hasta ese día Ben la molestaba con lo mismo.

Tan pronto entró a la sala y sintió el calor de la chimenea, se despojó de su capa. La dejó a un lado sobre una silla, mientras sus ojos buscaban por toda la habitación.

 _"Gwendolyn, te veo más tarde en el cuartel"_ su mente recordó las palabras de Ben.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de caminar hacia la cocina, cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la obligaron a voltear. Eso la tomó por sorpresa, aunque no se asustó. Sabía perfectamente quien era, y al encontrarse esos ojos color verde esmeralda sólo se confirmó su obvia teoría.  
–Finalmente puedo verte – él joven de treinta años susurra con una sonrisa.  
–Ben, me has visto esta mañana – ella le responde riendo por lo bajo.  
–Tal vez… Pero antes no pude hacer esto – es lo único que dice antes de sellar sus labios con los de la pelirroja.  
Gwen cierra sus ojos mientras pasa sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de Ben. Las manos del joven se posan en su cintura, pegándola así a su cuerpo.  
El beso va tomando fuerza y pasión, y Ben la guía hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarla. La carga por sus muslos y ambos caen sobre la cama. Él se coloca sobre ella besándola con frenesí, mientras lentamente sus ropas inundaban el suelo.

* * *

Gwen estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la sabana cubriendo su pecho. Abrazaba sus piernas mientras observaba por la ventana la luna en su máximo esplendor.  
El movimiento en la cama hizo que volteé su vista, observando a Ben sentarse en la punta de la cama. Traía la camisa sin abotonar, y solamente vestía sus bóxers. El muchacho se acercó besando la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien sonrió.  
–El abuelo se ha ido por la tarde – ella susurra de repente, entablando una conversación.  
–Pensé que se quedaría a pasar la noche en el hotel de los Davinson – Ben alza una ceja extrañado, ya que el hombre le había dicho que se hospedaría en lo de su viejo amigo plomero.  
–Si, pero John le comunicó algo acerca de una reunión de plomeros – ella trata de hacer memoria para recordar las palabras exactas, pero falla – como sea, ambos se fueron. Es llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que mañana estará aquí en el aniversario.  
Él le pasa en manos una copa con vino, la cual acepta y bebe lentamente.  
–El abuelo está preocupado por ti, Ben – la pelirroja sigue hablando, mientras movía en círculos su mano haciendo danzar el alcohol – dice que hace tiempo no lo llamas, o pasas por el camper.  
–Estoy ocupado – el muchacho de ojos verdes se limita a responder – ser héroe es un trabajo de tiempo completo.  
Gwen suspira y bebe un poco más, antes de continuar hablando.  
–Yo también soy una heroína, y eso no afecta mi vida privada – le recuerda –… al menos no cómo para dejar de visitar a mi abuelo.  
–Está bien, está bien – Ben se levanta mientras la mira – ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú misma dijiste que mañana estaría aquí… Lo veré entonces.  
–No se trata de que te presione para que lo visites, y lo sabes – la pelirroja deja la copa en la mesita de noche ubicada al costado de la cama.

Él suspira, sabiendo que esa conversación terminaría como siempre.  
– ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – hace un intento por cambiar de tema, pero ella era persistente y no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.  
– ¿Alguna vez piensas decirle? – lanza esa pregunta en reproche. No quería decirlo ya que siempre que tocaba ese tema surgían discusiones, pero su subconsciente lo necesitaba.  
–Gwen… – Ben voltea su vista sin poder mirar esos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos –… ya hemos hablado de eso.  
–Exactamente, lo único que hemos hecho es hablar y discutir – el ceño de la joven se frunce, mientras cruzaba sus brazos – luego te disculpas y yo te perdono. Estoy harta de pretender que nada sucede.  
–Necesito tiempo – suspira mientras ella resiste el impulso de rodar sus ojos. Conocía de memoria ese discurso.  
–Ya te he dado tres años – la mirada de la pelirroja tornó una pizca de enojo – ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas?  
–Y-Yo… – él se quedó sin palabras, antes de voltear su vista –… no lo entiendes.  
–Si lo entiendo, Ben – la mirada de la anodita se ablanda con algo de tristeza – lo entiendo perfectamente.  
Gwen se levanta con la sabana rodeando su cuerpo y comienza a vestirse rápidamente.  
–Debo volver a mi departamento – se excusa sin siquiera molestarse en fingirlo – ya es tarde.

Ben cierra sus ojos un momento y suspira. Observa a su prima ya vestida e intenta acercarse a ella.  
–Gwen, no quiero discutir – le susurra mirándola – además ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola, puedes quedarte aquí.  
–No, gracias – ella le responde con un tono serio e indiferente. Cuando termina de ponerse sus zapatos, sale dispuesta a retirarse, pero él la retiene por su cintura.  
–No te vayas – le susurra mientras observa sus ojos, y lentamente se acerca a su boca – quiero que te quedes.  
Ella solamente lo observó. Varias veces había caído en ese jueguito y esta vez no lo haría.  
–No siempre puedes tener todo lo que deseas – sentenció antes de salir del cuartel del gran "héroe" Benjamin Tennyson.

Durante el camino de vuelta a su departamento, la pelirroja no dejaba de pensar en la discusión. Había sido más leve que otras anteriores, pero todas acaban en lo mismo, la nada misma.  
Tres años viviendo lo mismo. Al principio lo entendió, ya que ella misma pensaba igual. Ellos eran primos, familia… ¿Cómo se supone que les dirían a todos que se habían enamorado? Ben estaba en su auge con la actividad heroica y ella cada vez tenía más conocimiento de la magia y hechizos, lo cual le hacía improvisar varios viajes alrededor del mundo, y la galaxia. Pero… ya habían pasado tres años. Tres años viviendo su relación en la más absoluta clandestinidad.

Tan pronto llegó a su departamento, suspiró apoyándose contra la puerta.  
–Oh, ya estás aquí – su mejor amiga y compañera de vivienda (sin mencionar acompañante en todos los viajes en busca de nuevos conocimientos, ya que al igual que ella era una anodita) habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos – pensé que no vendrías a dormir.  
–Si, bueno… Hubo un cambio de planes – la pelirroja respondió dejando a un lado su capa y bolso.  
La muchacha de cabello negro, ojos grises y piel morena se queda observándola.  
–Oh, no – exclama notando su malestar – conozco ese rostro. Esa es la mirada de _"Quiero asesinar a Ben, pero no puedo hacerlo porque lo amo"_.  
Gwen masajea sus sienes mientras deja escapar un pequeño suspiro.  
–Más bien es la mirada de _"Me gustaría darme un golpe en la cabeza y perder la memoria por unos días"_ – corrige, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
– ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – la joven pregunta mirándola – compraré helado y nos quedaremos mirando películas absurdas acerca del romance.  
–No hay nada de qué hablar… Solamente lo mismo de siempre – Gwen habla mientras masajea sus hombros y mueve su cuello en círculos – en cuanto al plan, lamentablemente debemos dejarlo para otro momento Zenda. Mañana debo levantarme temprano. Iré con Ben y el abuelo al cementerio.  
–De acuerdo… Descansa – la joven anodita susurra a su amiga antes de entrar a su propio cuarto.

La pelirroja suspira antes de ir a su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama. Cierra sus ojos e intenta dormir. Le esperaba un largo día por delante.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Si, de nuevo yo... Y nuevamente BenXGwen *-*_

 _Esta historia la tenia pensada hace tiempo, al igual que este capitulo. Lo había escrito hace unos días y decidí subirlo hoy. Sé que tengo muchos fics que actualizar, pero cuando una idea viene a mi mente no me contento hasta publicarla._

 _Como habrán notado está ubicada en el futuro, más precisamente en el episodio "Ben 10.000" de Ben 10._  
 _Ben y Gwen son adultos (tienen 30 años) y viven, hace tres años, una relación en secreto. Todo el fic tratará de su relación y algunos villanos que deberán detener._

 _Déjame un review diciendo que te gusta de la historia... Y que cosa no. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

 _Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas que he inventado yo y que iré aclarando en el transcurso del fic._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no son de mi autoridad.**_

* * *

Capitulo II

"Recuerdos del pasado"

* * *

Las nubes habían cubierto todo el cielo en esa mañana, mientras la lluvia caía a cántaros.  
El camper detuvo su marcha en medio de la calle y la puerta se abrió. La muchacha pelirroja salió del vehículo e inmediatamente abrió su paraguas. Las gotas de agua chocaban contra el cemento fuertemente, y el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza.  
Observó a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre, y se acercó caminando lentamente. Con cada paso que daba, recuerdos y sentimientos la abordaban.  
Siguió caminando varios metros hasta detenerse frente a el joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Ambos quedaron completamente en silencio mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. No era un ambiente incómodo, todo lo contrario, solamente él podía hacerla sentir segura sin decir una palabra.  
Ella suspiró suavemente, mientras su mente viajaba lejos.

 **-** Inicio del flashback **-**  
La noche comenzaba a presentarse en la ciudad. La lluvia no dejaba de caer y el viento soplaba con fuerza, anunciando una tormenta.  
La pelirroja solamente estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas. Sus ojos miraban los árboles del bosque a su alrededor, aunque su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Su cuerpo temblaba por el frío clima del invierno, pero aún no se había percatado de eso. Las gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.  
Escuchó a alguien llamarla a lo lejos y como pudo se incorporó. Tenía la idea de escapar, tal como lo había hecho durante más de cinco horas, pero sus pies no respondieron. Lo próximo que vio fue a Jetray aterrizar frente a ella. El reloj se accionó rápidamente, volviendo a Ben a su forma humana.

Nuevamente intentó escapar. Volteó rápidamente y no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando el joven la tomó fuertemente de los hombros mientras la obligaba a verlo.  
–Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así – dijo con el tono más serio que había escuchado por parte de él – no tienes una idea de lo preocupado que me tenías.  
Ella no respondió, solamente cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba de nuevo irse de allí. Quería estar sola, lo necesitaba.  
Ben no iba a permitir que se escape una vez más, y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la retenía.  
– ¡Suéltame! – Gwen gritó entre forcejeos, mientras se descontrolaba – ¡Ben, déjame sola!  
Él la pegó a su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente. La adolescente de quince años siguió luchando hasta que no pudo más. Finalmente se rindió y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando.  
Ben se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó en los hombros de su prima, percatándose de que estaba tiritando de frío. La cargó en sus brazos y rápidas tocó su reloj, convirtiéndose así en XLR8 para sacarla de allí.  
\- Fin del flashback -

– ¿Gwendolyn? – la voz de su abuelo la sacó de sus pensamientos. El hombre venía detrás de ella y no lo había notado.  
Con una mirada un poco perdida aún, dirigió su vista hacia Ben.  
– ¿Estás bien? – el muchacho de ojos verdes preguntó preocupado.  
–S-Si – la pelirroja respondió suspirando – estoy bien.  
Sin dejar tiempo a que hagan alguna otra pregunta, la muchacha siguió su camino por los adoquines de color gris. Ben y su abuelo la seguían y al ver a su primo no pudo evitar preguntarse como ocultaba tan bien sus sentimientos en ese día tan especial.  
Gwen se detuvo cuando llegó a su destino, y a un metro de ella también lo hizo su primo. El abuelo Max les tendió a ambos los ramos de flores y ella le sonrío suavemente antes de fijar su vista en la estructura de mármol.

"Natalie Tennyson" "Frank Tennyson"

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de dejar las flores allí, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el frío mármol.  
Antes de incorporarse, fijo su vista en su costado.

"Carl Tennyson" "Sandra Tennyson"

La pelirroja se puso de pie mientras observaba a su primo dejar las flores a sus padres.

* * *

– ¿Estás segura? Puedo quedarme si lo deseas – el abuelo Max le habla a su nieta. Recién acababan de salir del cementerio y había recibido una llamada de unos colegas plomeros pidiendo su ayuda. No era nada urgente, pero los conocimientos y técnicas del anciano serían de gran aporte.  
–Abuelo, ve – la pelirroja insiste sonriendo. Con la prematura muertes de sus padres, él se había hecho cargo de ella y Ben (mientras que Ken fue el único en parar en lo de unas tías de su madre) quienes tenían quince años para ese momento. Max no lo dudó y dejó todo de lado por sacar a sus nietos adelante, ahora Gwen quería que viva su vida.  
–Está bien – el anciano abraza a sus nietos antes de subir al camper y marcharse.  
La pelirroja suspira mientras se acomoda su abrigo. Hacía minutos que la lluvia había cesado, y quería aprovechar para volver a su departamento.  
Tan pronto dio unos pasos y el cuerpo de Ben se interpuso en su camino, recordó que su primo aún seguía allí.  
– ¿Sigues molesta? – él no pudo evitar preguntar.  
Gwen vaciló con su mirada antes de responder.  
–Tal vez – susurró. Ciertamente su enojo había sido superado por todos los sentimientos que conllevaba visitar las tumbas de sus padres en un nuevo aniversario de su muerte, pero su postura se mantenía firme.  
Quiso esquivar a su primo y seguir caminando, pero él la tomó de su mano.  
–Ven conmigo al cuartel – propuso, aunque algo en su voz lo hacía sonar cómo una súplica.  
La pelirroja no pudo negarse y subió al automóvil de Ben, mientras ambos partían a su rumbo.  
Mientras estaba en el asiento del acompañante, ella observó por la ventanilla mientras recuerdos seguían invadiendo su mente.

\- Inicio del flashback -  
La puerta de madera se abrió, mientras el joven entraba con una bandeja en manos.  
–Te he traído el almuerzo a la cama – Ben habló mientras se sentaba en una punta, tratando de no tirar la comida.  
Gwen había pasado toda la mañana en la cama, lo cual (lamentablemente) comenzaba a ser algo típico. Desde hacía semanas, cuando el accidente ocurrió, la pelirroja se encerró en su cuarto, aislándose de todos.  
–No tengo apetito – fue lo único que respondió.  
Ben suspiró, imaginaba que diría eso. Observó por unos segundos el rostro con ojeras de su prima. Tenía pesadillas muy seguidas, por lo que sus horas de sueño eran reducidas. También había perdido un par de kilos, los suficientes para hacer preocupar a él y su abuelo.  
–Gwen... Debes comer algo – insiste mientras colocaba la bandeja frente a ella. La pelirroja ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó inerte en esa posición, por lo que volvió a insistir, con voz más autoritaria – Gwendolyn, no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que termines el almuerzo.  
\- Fin del flashback -

En su momento, el dolor le impidió darse cuenta de esa y muchas cosas más. Los cuatro adultos estaban viajando en ese avión rumbo a unas vacaciones, cuando este se estrelló. Ben también había perdido a sus padres, y sin embargo no demostraba ningún sentimiento de desesperación. Había tenido que madurar bruscamente y tratar de mostrarse fuerte, sólo para lograr sacarla a ella de su depresión.

La pelirroja sintió la mano de Ben tomar la suya y volteó a verlo.  
– ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho.  
–Si – respondió con calma ella – es sólo que... Ya sabes, esto sigue superándome.  
El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, y tomados de la mano.

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada sobre el sillón. Se había quitado su abrigo para colocarse frente a la chimenea y recibir el calor del fuego. Respiraba tranquilamente, relajada. Al menos hasta que el sonido de un rayo cortó el ambiente calmo. Tal parecía que la tormenta no había acabado.  
Gwen cerró sus ojos un momento, suspirando.  
– ¿Sucede algo? – Ben preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un recipiente con los fideos que había encargado a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.  
Ella toma su comida y le sonríe suavemente.  
–No… Solamente había olvidado cuánto odiaba las tormentas – responde susurrando.  
El muchacho de ojos verdes se sentó en el suelo y ella hizo lo mismo. Ben sonrió suavemente y dio un bocado a su comida antes de hablar.  
– ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hacíamos de jóvenes para tratar de olvidar la tormenta? – pregunta y ella ríe suavemente mientras comenzaba a recordar.  
La noche en que sus padres tomaron ese avión, había una tormenta. No era para preocuparse, pero con las horas fue tomando más fuerza. Ella no le temía a eso, nunca lo había hecho. Sus miedos solamente eran las arañas y los espacios cerrados.  
Esa noche fue diferente. Por alguna razón extraña durante esa tormenta tuvo miedo. Hasta se desveló hablando con su primo, quien por la ausencia de sus padres se quedaría con ella.  
Al despertar, su abuelo le dio la noticia que sacudió y derrumbó su mundo, y entonces entendió que aquello que sintió fue una especie de mal presentimiento.  
A partir de ese día, comenzó a temerle a las tormentas.

\- Inicio del flashback -  
– ¿Estás segura que funcionará? – el adolescente de ojos verdes preguntó a su prima.  
La pelirroja solamente asintió, mientras memorizaba todo una vez más.  
–Si, Ben – habla mientras la tormenta fuera de la casa era cada vez más fuerte – se supone que este hechizo es para controlar algún elemento, cómo el agua.  
Gwen pronunció las palabras y se quedó asombrada al oír como el ruido de la lluvia cesaba de repente.  
– ¿Funcionó? – preguntó un poco sorprendida, mientras ambos salían fuera para terminar de creerlo.  
Ben caminó observando el cielo despejado y sonrío, tomando asiento en una toma de agua cercana.  
–Vaya, en verdad eres buena con esto de la magia – dijo a su prima.  
Antes de que ella pueda responder, un enorme chorro de agua salió disparado de la toma de agua, haciendo caer al joven Tennyson.  
Gwen observó todo y no pudo evitar reír.  
– ¿Con que te parece gracioso? – su primo suspiró mientras se levantaba con su pantalón completamente mojado. Aunque no había sido intencional, le alegraba verla reír. Habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente y la pelirroja se había vuelto más seria que nunca.  
–Un poco – ella le responde mientras su risa se suavizaba.  
De repente, todas las demás tomas de agua de las casas contiguas hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a drenar cientos de litros en las calles.  
–Gwen, debes cancelar el hechizo – Ben sugirió mientras observaba los pequeños lagos que se estaban formando – de lo contrario inundarás todas las casas.  
La pelirroja inmediatamente revirtió el hechizo, y nuevamente la lluvia comenzó a caer. Sólo segundos bastaron para mojarla a ella, y terminar de empapar a Ben. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió suavemente.  
–Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a las tormentas – susurró suspirando.  
\- Fin del flashback -

–En esa época hicimos muchos inventos y cosas idiotas – la muchacha pelirroja rió por lo bajo.  
–Entre ellas, surgió la idea de comer en el suelo – Ben respondió mientras dejaba a un lado su comida terminada.  
La pelirroja rió suavemente antes de observar por la ventana.  
–Ya es tarde, debo volver – anunció mientras se incorporaba lentamente.  
Antes de que pueda tomar su abrigo, Ben la detuvo.  
–Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras – le susurró mientras la abrazaba por detrás, con una sonrisa – incluso a pasar la noche.  
Ella, por su parte, se contuvo para no ceder ante él.  
–Sigo enojada, Ben – susurró esperando que el muchacho desista, pero no sería así.  
–Oh, vamos – exclamó el hombre de ojos verdes – está lloviendo a cántaros, quédate aquí.  
La pelirroja suspiró mientras lo pensaba.  
–Vamos… Puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes – propone viéndola dudar – para que veas que esto no es una estrategia para que me perdones.  
Gwen cerró sus ojos y asintió suavemente.

* * *

Un rayo hizo estruendo en esa calma noche, impacientando a la pelirroja. Hacía más de una hora que se había acostado en la habitación de huéspedes y aún no lograba dormir por estar pendiente de la tormenta.  
Caminó varias veces por el cuarto hasta que se decidió a hacer lo que tanto estaba tratando de evitar. Salió de allí y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de Ben, llamando a esta suavemente.  
Tuvo que esperar escasos segundos hasta ver a su primo frente a ella.  
– ¿No puedes dormir?... Pasa – susurró mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudiera entrar a la habitación.  
La pelirroja lo dudó unos segundos hasta que finalmente entró. Después de todo, ella lo había buscado.  
–Esto es solamente por la tormenta – dijo tratando de defender su postura. Tratándose de Ben, siempre era muy débil.  
Ben Tennyson rió suavemente antes de acercarse y besarla dulcemente, tomándola por sorpresa.  
–Esto es solamente por la tormenta – susurró él cuando sus labios se separaron.  
Gwen suspiró suavemente, mientras sacudía su cabeza. No sabía qué exactamente, pero había algo en Ben que la hacía olvidar de todos sus problemas. Tal vez, sólo por esa noche, dejaría de lado su enojo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo :D_

 _Bueno aquí es más que obvio mi cambio en la historia. Ben, Ken y Gwen perdieron a sus padres cuando tenían quince años. Su abuelo se hizo cargo de ellos (menos de Ken, quien eligió vivir con una tía) y vivieron juntos. A partir de ese momento Ben se dedicó a cuidar de su prima, madurando increíblemente. Se podría decir que aquí comienza a reforzarse su unión._

 _En este capitulo aparecen varios flashbacks y recuerdos (desde el primero, donde ella huyó al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres, hasta el último dónde se ve a una Gwen afectada y a su primo tratando de hacerla feliz), aunque los demás seguirán el transcurso de la historia._

 _Espero que les guste la historia, dejen sus reviews :3_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
